narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Immortal Tales: Scorched Earth
The first installment in the Immortal Tales series, Scorched Earth tells everything from Koshiro's birth to becoming his families strongest Earth Grudge Fear weapon. Immortal Tales feature characters from various Canon's and Fanon's as well as introduce a new view towards morality. Earlier books are simply flashbacks told through Koshiro's eyes. Prelude Koshiro sat outside Shōgai's main base atop a rock. He held onto a stone tightly and skipped it across a sapphire blue lake. It skipped gently and gracefully onto the other side. Leaving magnificent ripples upon it's surface. Fish went undisturbed in such a serene scene. With a deep breath Koshiro took out a scroll and began writing...Taking a break to stare deeply at the heavens. A blue sky with ever lasting clouds.... Chapter One: Life "Chūshin!" He roared. "Chūshin!" I felt my body shake through slumber. Small hands slapping against skin. "Ichi, go away!" "Chūshin! Wake up Chūshin!" Ichi jumped atop and grabbed my collar. At this point I could not help but to slightly glare into his blue eyes. An innocent face capable of fooling demons. We looked nothing alike, yet shared a similar dream. Everlasting clouds hung above him....If only. "What is it, Ichimaru?" A breeze brushed freshly green tree's, creating unidentifiable whispers. Soft soil and grass provided homes for wildlife all around, keeping our families hunting season and crops flourished. But we needed more... "Chūshin, when we heard news of your return, Mama and Papa told me to bring you home immediately. And I knew you'd be here. Your hiding place isn't so secret now." "Ugh...Fine. Just shut up." Ichi followed behind me, as we walked. This path had been created recently by our family of bandits. Leaves fell gracefully from arched trees of green and a birthing orange. "Why do you hang around that waterfall anyway. I mean It's loud, smelly, and filled with annoying insects." "Hmph, replace insects with you and it sounds like home. " I felt a smile break across, ear to ear. A rare occurrence. But it's hard to smile when everyday is a fight with death. During this day and age, happiness was watching my wound heal, or my enemy fall...Knowing tomorrow will be another day. A sad reality for a child. "Hey!" Ichi screamed. "Besides, it just feels better there...the waterfall is the only place where I can close my eyes and not wake up at swords point." "But that gets boring." I felt Ichi's hand slam against my back. "Where is your sense of pride brother!? Our family finally stands a chance against other clans! Especially with the abilities you and the others possess." "I know...But," I watched a family of ants work together. Transporting a leaf towards their newly home. "But?" "Never mind..." Depression and doubt accompanied a long sigh. But yet, I could feel something inside. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Coming Home Our tent had been positioned somewhere near the center of our settlement. Our head lived there, in a massive clothed structure. Guards kept him safe. His closes allies, including my parents, lived within perimeter, while lesser bandits and thieves covered outside. "Mom, Dad?!" Ichi stayed behind me, prepared for anything. It was always this way when entering. Our home had been raided once before when I was a child. Ichi was still a baby learning to walk. I can't remember much but feeling absolute paralyzing fear in black smoke as intense flames burned our livestock. "Mom! Dad!" Blood dripped through ripped vocal chords. I had no choice but to cover Ichi. Maybe my body would burn out the flames energy until morning came. But there was no need as a powerful set of arms grabbed us and hauled us outside. Mother....Father... Yeah, our lives were saved...But our settlement lost everything...And we had to relocate. "I'm here." A woman's voice rang from behind a hanging drape. A light blue diamond pattern. She emerged with elegance. Her body had a curvaceous shape which made many envious of our dad. Hair capable of touching the small of her back, and a smile which lit up a room. Some said I had mothers features. Many even mistaken me as her daughter. "Chūshin! I'm so happy you're home." She smiled and wrapped her loving arms around me. I stood frozen. "Your father went out for our daily hunt. Did you speak to Yuri?" "Y-yuri?" I repeated in fear. Since returning to our land, I went straight towards my sanctuary and slept with intentions of returning minutes later instead of hours. "Young man, you know the rules! After every hunt you must report to him your findings." "I know..But it doesn't make sense mom. This is not a clan. We are just a bunch of people living in the same place trying to survive. Why must we tell him everything? All Yuri does is find a way to get the biggest profit for himself-" A soar cheek and loud clap cut off my little tirade. "Chūshin....that's what a Clan is. Whether related or not. It's a group of people who care about each other. When we lost everything in that raid, Yuri gave us food and shelter. It's the least we can do for his kindness...Now go!" No choice. I turned heal and made for my tents opening. But my brothers snickers reached me before. Suddenly, earth beneath him turned to mud, causing him to slip. Moms focus on helping him up kept my hand seal hidden. As I made my way towards Yuri's massive tent, I passed many familiar faces. Aunts, Uncles and even cousins. I also happened by complete strangers. That was how we operated....Some accepted it, others disagree'd in silence. Sharing space increased more risk of raids from stronger Clans. Everyone stuck to themselves. Mothers and daughters skinned animals and prepared for nighttime while men and boys practiced combat. Women were not meant for battle. They were our jewels. Men were the swords used for battle. It always been that way. A child reaching twenty meant something. We married young, and died young. Yuri's guards allowed entry. I was surrounded with laughter. Yuri, an old graying man sat on a chair surrounded by other, much younger boys. His own children. Each bearing a sword or bow with a quiver of freshly made arrows. Yuri's children were renowned hunters. My Dad often went with on their longer expeditions. But I believed them to be simple minded....Only killing to eat or have fun...Not knowing... "Ah Chūshin, You've returned!" Yuri roared. "Come sit, tell me what you found during your scouting mission." One of his daughters offered me tea, which I kindly rejected. I sat with my knees pointed forward, and my dark cloak covering my legs. Respect dictated my hood to remain off in his presence. "There is a caravan approaching north east. Towards the mountains specifically. Looked like a Nomadic Clan. Women, Children, Men and boys. Monks and Priest were also travelling...Probably warding off evil spirits." "Any hostility?" "Yeah, weapons. Swords, Shields, Armor...I noticed a man using fire release to cook a captured venison." "Hmm..." He looked at each of his sons and nodded. "Chūshin, I want you to take care of them." "I will gather some of Hikari's boys. He's been begging me to use them." His eldest added. But Yuri shook his head in disagreement. "No, only take them to retrieve what loot is left." Yuri looked at Chūshin. "As you all know, Chūshin is one of The Golden Three. A master of earth at such a young age, to bring Hikari's boys would be limiting him. Follow behind him. Far enough to void suspicions, but close enough to quickly retrieve Items. "Chūshin, You will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I expect no survivors...We can't have anyone following us back." Eyes peered from outside.... I stood and bowed. That night father came home, and we ate what he caught during his expedition. I remembered his laughs...Mom's jokes and Ichi's smile. His face almost perfect... A Thousand Years of Bad Luck I awoke before sunrise and gathered my items. Kunai's, Shuriken's, Explosive Tags, and smoke bombs. All basic necessities. Mom, Dad and Ichi were still fast asleep leaving me without breakfast. Our settlement also remained dead besides a few guards and Yuri's eldest son preparing to trail me. "I don't need his help..." My hands formed a seal and Earth Release: Hiding Among Rocks. I managed past each guard as well as Yuri's eldest and his squad. And before he could realize, I blasted off. Earth under my feet turned into liquid and back into solid in seconds as I rapidly skated across solid earth. My target was near... I could feel it.. I peaked over a cliff and took in numbers. The Sun had risen slowly, causing more to wake up. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six..Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven...Tweleve..Thirteen." Thirteen guards stood prepared. "Hmph. Almost too easy." My assault began with a palm onto solid earth. Violent shaking occurred. Large chunks of rock began to fall. Meanwhile, I blasted down mountain side towards the Caravan. Five guards went to save clan members while four readied their bows and arrows. Arrows tipped with poison pierced heaven's air. "As If!" I gloated. I spun sideways and performed a half pivot while still blasting forwards. Another arrow called for a flip and an slide. I gracefully spun on rock as if ice. Each spin, and flip dodged an incoming arrows. Before they could load another wave, their commander drew his blade. "He's coming! Men Ready battle stations, Close quarters!" With swords drawn, they prepared. "Charge!" I flipped off mountain side and landed atop rock. Still sliding. With my Kunai in hand, I blocked a sword and kicked an attacker back, throwing it into his throat. Using my kick's momentum, I dodged another with a backwards flip and formed a single seal. A rock emerged from under his foot and made him tilt backwards, which lead to me slamming down onto his stomach. I took a few steps back, weaving multiple sword strikes. And formed another seal. Spikes emerged from behind and impaled their stomachs. Soon enough only two stood. "Hand over the gold and I might let the children live." I offered. An elderly man emerged from a Caravan and smiled. "Foolish child. You'd really think I'd let my family travel with such a small number." He pulled his covers off and revealed empty carts. "We know of this land child...Your skills with earth have spread far and wide. One of The Three Golden Children in my presence." "What are you talking about?" "We had a scout follow you back when you left our caravan. Spent the entire night planning. With winter coming, and the Senju and Uchiha clans gathering strength, Land, shelter and food are becoming scarce. But this land is sacred in ways. As in it's rare that someone will think of expanding in it." "No..." I whispered. "Yes, as we speak, my clansmen are annihilating your people. And I'm tasked with taking out the famed Earth Spirit!" He held up a seal and tags started to glow around the mountain. I turned back as massive explosions occurred. His maniacal laughter cursing my ears. "They say spilling holy blood is a curse! Hear me, and hear me! Me and you will rot for a thousand years!" "Son of a!" My hands weaved together a string of seals summoning a massive dome to protect me. As things died outside, I wasted no time with loot or his old corpse. Instead, I made my way home. I arrived to black skies and a bight night. Quickly using earth to make my way through crimson flames. Earth, not only to kill my people's attackers but smother some of their flames. Usually...We were tasked to help Yuri. But my path had been different. I ran home..... "Mom!" I screamed "Dad!" "Chūshin!" A muffle call. "Ichi!? Where are you?" I answered. I traced it to a fallen tent. Ichi sat...Tears watering our earth. "Wheres Mom and Dad?" I asked. His sword had been bloodied. In a broken mind, he pointed towards the crimson flame which had been our home.... "We were asleep...." A Wolf In Sheep Clothing I remember tears cooling my skin in the flames presence. Eyes burned with salt. Ichi remained frozen as well. Nothing could have been done. Mom...Dad, there bodies nothing more than fuel for an undying flame. Ichi told me later they died trying to gather all they could. After all, our winter stock lived in their. "Come on Ichi..." I gathered enough strength to squeeze his hands. Blood curdling screams filled night air. "where can we go brother...Our life is there...Its..." "I'm going to take retribution!" I stood up and dashed towards a crowd of warriors surrounding Yuri's youngest son. With a clap of my hands, a circle of darkness emerged from beneath. Dropping each into an abyss..There screams dying in seconds. "Are you okay?" I asked through smoke. "Yeah." He scurried to his feet. "Come, my father can use support on the front line." I followed without hesitation. He could tell from my silence.. "I'm sorry, Chūsin..I-I went to check up on your family and evacuate the area but they surrounded me." His voice shook... "Where are the other two?" I asked, eyes looking away. "They're with my father. My brothers tell me this attack was an all or nothing." All or nothing.. In blazing light, I made out shapes of children fighting. Women holding blades, elders shouting orders. Men of all ages trying their hardest to live. All...or nothing.. "Chūsin! slow down!" He screamed but I had already started. Earth spewing from behind as I flew over earth as if skating on ice. "Go, find as many as you can. Take no prisoners! Only one blood will bath this land!" I roared, gaining speed. The wind, smoke and heat...Wind, tears. I truly felt ALIVE. Yuri and his men fought up ahead. For an old geezer, he had a lot in him. His swordsman skills were suburb. Every attack killed two or more through simple movements. His sons mimicked him but lacked his finesse. The other two Golden Children fought by his side. Rai of wind and Raki of Lightning. Us three combine could total battlefields. Raki jumped high and broke through an opponents throat with a lightning infused sword. Followed by kick off his head and a sliced eyes of another. Rai heaved a powerful gust from his mouth and sent the blind shinobi soaring. "You finally made it Shin Shin." Rai joked while dodging another sword attack. "Is your family okay?" How could I tell them? I remained silent. Earth under Yuri's attacker turned into quicksand allowing a quick decapitation. "I-i'm sorry.." Raki shockingly admitted. Chapter Two: An Owed Favor Chapter Three: A Cursed Blessing Epilogue Soundtrack * Itachi's Theme * SUSANOOH * Falling Inside The Black * http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=PwtWSNXStEc